Singing in the Feathers
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Max gets kicked out of the flock and joins a new family. 1 year later, she meets the flock again. How will the old Flock handle the new flock? Which flock is better, the old or the new? Which will Max choose? Rated T for language and suggestive things.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok guys this is my first story so I want to say a few things. First, I am a Fax and Percabeth fan. Those of you who aren't, sorry but all my stories are gonna be like that. Second, I don't like the name. Anyone who has a better name I will gladly reward you with recognition in my next chapter or something. Anyways, hope you love my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang(sadly).**

_Flashback- Max POV_

_"__Max.__We __don__'__t __want __you __here.__You __put __us __in __danger.__We __want __you __to __leave.__" s__aid __Fang._

_"Well if that's how you feel about me Fang then I will, but let me tell you. You'll regret it." I said. Then I took off._

_I can't believe they kicked me out! They'll regret it though. They'll regret it…_

_End Flashback_

Present day- Max POV

It's been a year since that happened and I'm now 16. I joined a new flock about a week after I got kicked out. I also can control the elements now. I'm the oldest and the leader. My second in command is Bobby (who's a girl…she gets pissed when you say Bobby is a guy's name). She's also 16, but she's three months younger than me. She has straight silver hair, ice blue eyes, and bronze wings that fade into a darker shade of bronze. She can teleport to different places and she's extremely smart. Her boyfriend, Temper, is also 16 (He's 8 months younger then me.). He has curly, red hair, hazel eyes, and fiery red wings with golden flecks. He can heal and is empathetic. Kole is 14 and has straight, black hair (like someone I know grrrrrr.), but it has a neon green stripe in the front, dark eyes (grrrrr.) with neon green flecks, and midnight black wings with a neon green outline. She can transform into anyone and anything and she can make force fields. Her boyfriend, Shiver, is also 14 and emo (like someone I know GRRRRRRR.), has black hair with a blue piece in fornt of his right eye, dark eyes, and midnight black wings with dark blue Xs. He can cause extreme pain and make you see your worst nightmare (Hence the name Shiver.). Next up is Danny who is 10 and has light, wavy brown hair and can read/control minds (like soooooomeone I know). He also has light green eyes and jade wings with random silver feathers. Finally, there are the twins who are 5, Ember and Blizzard. They are blood twins, but look nothing alike. Ember has curly orange hair, purple eyes (no idea how that happened), and pink wings with purple polka dots. She has superstrength and x-ray vision. Blizzard has spiky, bleach blonde hair with light blue streaks, dark, deep blue eyes with golden flecks, and white wings with ice blue swirls. He has superspeed(not as powerful as mine) and is bulletproof.

We live in northern Georgia because whatever happens in Georgia? Nothing of course. We don't go to school, but we have a nice, big house. Also, why would my…uh old flock come to Georgia? I so obviously jinxed everything.

We were walking in the park near the forest when I heard it, the sound of 5 kids coming from the forest. Crap. My family noticed this too and Danny, Bobby, and Kole looked at me (Did I mention Kole's my favorite? She's like the sister I always wanted (Besides Ella).).Temper got in a fighting stance, the twins stopped talking, and Shiver looked bored but tense.

We watched as they walked out of the woods. When they saw us (me), they stopped and stared, their jaws hanging open.

"MAX?" Nudge yelled. Fang just stared at me wide-eyed. Serves him right.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked coldly but calmly. They flinched.

"We wanted to settle down and since Georgia is pretty quiet, we thought it was the best place to go." said Nudge. Of course they did.

"Well this is awkward." said Kole.

"Shut up Kole." I said.

"No problemo compadre." she grinned. The Old Flock just stared at her.

"Wow. She looks kind of like you Fang." said Gazzy.

"Well I just feel so special! I look just like the amazing Fangalicious!" said Kole sarcastically. This caused Danny and the twins to giggle and Temper to snicker. Shiver cracked a smile.

"Huh?" asked Fang. I sighed.

"Alright I might as well introduce everybody. Flock this is the Old Flock." The Old Flock flinched. "Old Flock this is Bobby, Temper, Kole, Shiver, Danny, Ember, and Blizzard." I said pointing to each one.

"Shiver? Hahaha! What a weird name! What, do you get cold a lot? HahahaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Iggy.

"Shiver stop! Ignore him! He's just being an idiot!" I yelled. Iggy suddenly stopped screaming but flinched at what I said.

"You shouldn't mess with Shiver." I said. "He gets pissed easily. He'll make you feel extreme pain."

"Thanks for the warning." Iggy muttered.

"Oh oh Max! Can I please?" Kole exclaimed while jumping.

"No. I stated.

"PLEASE?" she begged.

"Can she what?" Fang asked. I sighed.

"You'll see." I said.

**A/N: So? What did you think? I know it's kind of short, but I promise my other chapters won't be...hopefully. I would love it so much if you guys reviewed. Also, the title is kind of stupid isn't it? If anyone can come up with a better title I will mention you and praise you forever! I'll also post whenever possible so it could be a few days or maybe weeks. I'll try to go for days. Review! **

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up people! I would like to thank 4everUnstoppable for being my first reviewer and giving me a name for the story! Thanks so much! I'm probably am going to just keep the name because it's so much work to update, write new stories, and think about the name of a story but thanks anyway! Now if you haven't read ch. 2 of my other story, then you don't know that I've been working at a haunted house and that's why I'm updating now. Also in my other story, I tell you that I sit in a box and jump out at people for 5 hours. If anyone can guess what I am, then I will praise you. Anyways, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews. I'm not going to be rude and say, "I'm not gonna update" just because I didn't get a lot of reviews because that frustrates me when a writer waits, but I really would like more reviews. Anywho, it's story time!**

**Disclaimer: I, Browniesarethebest, do not own Maximum Ride, but would gladly own Fang if given the chance.**

_Previously on Singing in the Feathers-_

"_Can she what?" asked Fang._

_I sighed. "You'll see." I said._

Max POV-

"YES!" screamed Kole. Then she transformed into Angel. The Old Flock gasped.

"What? What?" asked Iggy.

"Oh yeah! Be prepared to be embarrassed!" yelled Kole in Angel's voice. Then, she jumped onto Iggy and started kissing him. Angel and Iggy shrieked while the rest of the Old Flock just stared.

After that she transformed into Gazzy.

"Next up is Gazzy baby!" exclaimed Gazzy/Kole(**A****/****means ****that ****it****'****s ****Kole ****as ****someone ****else.)**. She changed the outfit so that he/she was wearing a pink, frilly dress.

"I'm Gazzy and I like rainbows and unicorns and sunshine!" said Gazzy/Kole while skipping in a circle.

"AAH! Make it stop! No more!" yelled Gazzy. Then Kole transformed into Nudge.

"Hey Shiver!" flirted Nudge/Kole. Then she jumped onto Shiver and started making out with him. She did a few other things that I probably shouldn't say for the innocence of your minds. Nudge shrieked, Gazzy was gagging, Angel had her eyes shut tight, Iggy had a disgusted look on his face, and Fang just looked stunned.

Then Kole changed into Iggy.

"Iggy the Iguana!" yelled Iggy/Kole.

"What did she eat this morning?" I asked Bobby.

"Sugar. Lots and lots of sugar."

"Of course."

Iggy/Kole changed his/her outfit so that "Iggy" was only wearing boxers. Then he/she seemed to ponder this and added a bra to it. This caused my whole flock to laugh while my old flock just stared.

Then Iggy/Kole did something even I wouldn't have expected. He/she grew breasts while still in Iggy's form.

"Since you're blind, I'm going to have to mess with your other senses." he/she said. He/she ran up to Iggy and hugged him. Hard.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"I look like you and these are yours." whispered Iggy/Kole.

"Oh my god." whispered Iggy as he shuddered. He looked like he was going to puke.

"And finally, Mister I'm an emo…FANG!" yelled Kole. She changed into Fang.

"Get ready Fang!" Then he/she did something none of us would have expected. He/she started singing the Gummy Bear Song.

"Oh my god." shuddered Fang.

It was weird to see Fang(Kole) sing and dance. It got worse when he/she got to the bababidubiduyumyum part. He/she stuck out his/her butt and started shaking it. By then all of us were laughing, even me. I couldn't help it. It was so funny! Even Iggy was laughing quietly. Fang just looked horrorstruck.

If you thought it couldn't get worse then you were wrong. When he/she finished the song, he/she started singing Fergalicious., but instead of Fergalicious it, it was Fangalicious. Fang looked like he was going to faint. That was a first.

"**(Parentheses ****and ****italics ****means ****the ****person ****who****'****s ****singing)**

_(Kole)_

Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up y'all, 'cause this is it  
>The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious<p>

_(Fang)_  
>Fangalicious definition make them fangirls go loco<br>They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
>You could see me, you can't squeeze me.<br>I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
>I got reasons why I tease 'em.<br>Fangirls just come and go like seasons.

Fangalicious (so delicious)  
>But I ain't promiscuous.<br>And if you were suspicious,  
>All that s*** is fictitious.<br>I blow kisses (Yeaaaaah)  
>That puts them fangirls on rock, rock.<br>And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
>So delicious (I put them fangirls on rock, rock)<br>So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
>I'm Fangalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)<p>

Fangalicious def-,  
>Fangalicious def-,<br>Fangalicious def-  
>Fangalicious definition make them fangirls go crazy.<br>They always claim they know me,  
>Comin' to me call me Fnicky (Hey, Fnicky),<p>

I'm the F to the A, N, G, the I, the E,  
>And can't no other boy put it down like me.<p>

I'm Fangalicious (so delicious)  
>My body stay vicious<br>I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
>Max's my witness (oh, wee)<br>I put yo' fangirl on rock, rock  
>And she be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)<p>

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
>So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)<br>So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
>Fangalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)<p>

Baby, baby, baby,  
>If you really want me,<br>Honey get some patience.  
>Maybe then you'll get a taste.<br>I'll be tasty, tasty,  
>I'll be laced with lacey.<br>It's so tasty, tasty,  
>It'll make you crazy.<p>

_(Kole)_  
>T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty,<p>

T to the A to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty  
>D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fangie<p>

_(Fang)_  
>All the time I turn around sisters gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)<br>I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little fatha I don't wanna take your girl.  
>And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the fangirls wanna eat it.<br>But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
>'Cause they say he<p>

Delicious (so delicious)  
>But I ain't promiscuous<br>And if you were suspicious  
>All that s*** is fictitious<br>I blow kisses (Yeaaaaaah)  
>That puts them fangirls on rock, rock<br>And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
>My body stay vicious,<br>I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
>Max's my witness (oh, wee).<br>I put yo' fangirl on rock, rock,  
>And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)<br>So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
>So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)<br>I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
>It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)<br>So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
>So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)<br>I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

_(Kole)_  
>T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty.<p>

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty  
>T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty.<p>

T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
>D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the<br>D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty  
>T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty.<p>

T to the A, to the, (four, tres, two, uno)  
>D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the<br>D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..."

"Alright, I'm done embarrassing you guys." Kole said when she finished.

"That was just…just…" stammered Nudge.

"Just plain weird?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah." replied the Old Flock.

"It's getting late. We should probably go." I said. Silence followed. I sighed.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" I asked my old flock. They shook their heads. I sighed again.

"Alright, you can come with us. For now." The Old Flock cheered except for Fang.

"Actually Max. I'm going to go grocery shopping. We're out of bacon and other necessities like pizza and cake and BROWNIES!" said Kole.

"Ok, but don't be too long. Bobby, take us home." Then we were home. The Old Flock gasped.

"You can TELEPORT?" yelled Gazzy, "That is so awesome!"

"Thanks." Bobby grinned.

Kole POV-

YES! Brownies and bacon here I come! I couldn't wait to go shopping because I love picking out the food. I ran to the store and got everything we needed: bacon, brownies, pizza, cake, and of course CHOCOLATE (and other things)! I was about to check out when I noticed something. It was a can of Monster. Hmmm… Max never let's me have energy drinks, but since she's not here I think I can have one.

I grabbed the can and checked out. I picked up the bags and started to fly home. I got tired part of the way there. I think it's from all those transformations. I then remembered the monster. It IS an energy drink and I AM low on energy, so I took out the can and started drinking it…

Fang POV-

What a day. We fly to Georgia, find Max, get the embarrassment of a lifetime, and get freaking TELEPORTED to Max's place. Max. I missed her so much. We should have never kicked her out. Things were tough after she was gone. Hopefully we can get her back.

Max POV-

I was getting everyone settled in the living room when I heard the door slam loudly.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOOORRLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!" shouted Kole.

"Oh my god Kole, what are you on!" yelled Temper.

"Kole, what happened!" I yelled.

"GROCERY STORE! MONSTER! EPICNESS!" She collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically.

"This is why you guys aren't allowed to have energy drinks! You go insane!' I yelled.

"FANG BABY FANG BABY FANG! GIRLS SAY! BOYS SAY!" Kole sang/yelled.

"Another song?" Fang gritted his teeth.

"Kole, you can never have an energy drink EVER again!" I yelled.

"AYE COMPADRE!" She started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Dude, I totally want to try an energy drink." whispered Iggy.

"If you even so much as get near one Iggy, I will kick your butt into next week." I threatened.

"WEEEEEEEE! I'M ON THE RIDE! THE MAXIMUM RIDE!"

"Huh?" we all said.

Kole was flailing about on the ground, grinning and laughing like a maniac. Suddenly, she stopped. Maybe it finally wore off. Boy was I wrong.

Kole got up and staggered to Fang like a drunk person. She looked up at him blearily and screamed, "FANG! WHERE EMO STARTS AND FEELINGS END! EXCEPT FOR MAX OF COURSE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT FANGALICIOUS!"

Fang stared at her in horror. I stared at her in horror. Everyone stared at here in horror except for Iggy who snickered. Kole didn't seem to notice.

She started skipping around the room singing(yelling), "MAXIMUM RIDE MAXIMUM RIDE! I'M ON THE MAXIMUM RIDE! FANG FANG! NO EMOTION FANG! WE RIDE TOGETHER ON THE MAXIMUM RIDE (she yelled ride even louder)!"

"I'm so confused." said Temper.

"Ditto." replied everyone.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2. Wow, that was a long chapter wasn't it? That's probably going to be my longest chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I wasn't happy with the reviews so PLEASE review! Hope you guys loved the chapter! See you next time!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****OMG ****I****'****m ****sooooooooo****sorry ****guys! ****I ****was ****busy ****last ****week ****but ****now ****I****'****m ****updating! ****Btw ****Keeper ****of ****the ****Forbidden, ****it's ****perfectly ****ok ****for ****you ****to ****give ****your ****opinion. ****In ****answer ****to ****that, ****I ****would ****like ****to ****say ****that ****my ****flashback ****was ****short ****because ****I ****hate ****flashbacks ****and ****I ****wanted ****to ****get ****it ****over ****with, ****Max ****left ****quickly ****and ****no ****one ****talked ****for ****the ****same ****reason, ****I'm ****going ****to ****make ****a ****prequel ****to ****this ****because ****I ****have ****some ****great ****ideas ****for ****it ****which ****will ****explain ****stuff ****like ****Ember's ****wings, ****Max ****would ****probably ****describe ****her ****old ****flock ****to ****her ****new ****flock ****in ****case ****they ****ever ****ran ****into ****them ****and ****that's ****why ****Kole ****knew ****Fang, ****Iggy ****seems ****like ****the ****most ****likely ****to ****laugh ****at ****strange ****things, ****and ****I ****will ****also ****make ****the ****controlling ****the ****elements ****thing ****important****… ****the ****idea ****of ****controlling ****the ****elements ****"intrigues" ****me ****soooooo ****I ****promise ****it ****will ****be ****important. ****Anyways, ****on ****with ****the ****story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****doeth ****not ****owneth ****Maximum ****Ride, ****but ****would ****loveth ****if ****I ****could ****owneth ****Fang ****3:)! ****Devil!**

**Max ****POV-**

It took 8 HOURS for the energy drink to wear off and for Kole to pass out. Whoever created Monster was seriously out of their mind. Who needs that much energy for 8 freaking hours! It just goes to show how America has progressed. Jeez.

Shiver went to put Kole to bed while we told the Old Flock our rules.

"Iggy and Gazzy. No blowing stuff up. We get up when we want to, but there might be a time when we will wake you up. It'll probably be a prank though. Oh yeah. Look out for pranks. And uh...I guess that's pretty much it. Oh and since it's my house, you listen to me." I said.

"Got it." they said.

"Alright. I think it's time for everyone to sleep." Everyone groaned.

"What was that?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing!" everyone but Fang replied.

"I thought so." I smirked.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Mmmmmm bacon. That means either Iggy or Bobby is cooking breakfast. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

I found everyone but Kole in the kitchen. Kole always was the late sleeper. I grinned.

"Hey guys. Who made breakfast?" I asked.

"Actually it was Iggy AND Bobby." said Gazzy, "Wow. She's as good of a cook as you Iggy."

"She actually is. It's hard to believe but she is." said Iggy.

"I hope you guys made enough for Kole." I said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't forget her appetite." said Bobby. At that moment, Kole walked in looking like the living dead with a neon green and black blanket wrapped around her. Everyone but the Old Flock grabbed their  
>plates and put them in their laps.<p>

"You guys should grab your plates and quick." said Temper with a grin. They did.

"Why?" asked Nudge. She got her answer a second later when Kole climbed onto the table and laid down on it.

"Somebody better give me bacon. And toast. Toast is always good." said Kole with her eyes closed.

"Haha here you go." laughed Temper as he gave her a plate of full of more food than any of us had.

"Wow can you really eat that much?" Gazzy asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah I can. Mmmmmm..." Kole sighed.

"How can you? I mean we can eat a lot but not as much as you." Gazzy said.

"Well, I'm not really sure. It does take a lot of work for my powers though so that might be it." Kole said sleepily.

"Powers? I thought you could only transform." Iggy said. Fang nodded.

"Well I can also project force fields." Kole mumbled.

"Cool!" Iggy and Gazzy yelled.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone say their powers? I just said it so everyone else should too." Kole grumbled.

"Sure, why not?" Bobby asked, "Alright, I'm Bobby, obviously, and I can teleport as you all know and I'm extremely smart."

"Temper, duh, and I can heal and feel other people's feelings."

"I already said mine"

"Shiver. Make people feel extreme pain and see their worst fears."

"Danny," Danny said with a grin as he pointed at himself with his thumb, "and I can read and control minds."

"Ember and Blizzard." Ember and Blizzard said at the same time.

"I have superstrength and x-ray vision!" said Ember.

"And I have superspeed and I am bulletproof!" said Blizzard excitedly. Silence followed.

"Max." Bobby said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"We said ours so you say yours." she said.

"Fine." I groaned,"I can now control the elements too. There I said it."

"Really? That's so cool. Can you like control weather too since it has to do with like water and air or can you hmhmmhhmh..." Fang slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"SHUT UP NUDGE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Iggy yelled.

"I can somewhat control the weather I guess." I replied.

"Cool!" exclaimed Nudge and Gazzy. I smiled.

"Anyways Max, we have something important to talk about." said Fang. I narrowed my eyes.

"What about?" I asked suspicious.

"We want you to come back." said Fang. I stared at him.

"No Max! You can't leave us!" cried Ember and Blizzard running and hugging me.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok. I'm not going to leave you." I looked up, "Do you really expect me to just drop everything and go with you guys?"

"Max, you can't stay here. We're your family." said Nudge.

"You mean the family that abandoned me? The family that kicked me out?" I spat. They flinched. My flock just stared with sadness.

"We're sorry Max. We made a huge mistake. Come home." Gazzy and Angel said.

"This is my home." I said coldly.

"Ok this is getting out of hand." Kole said stepping in with her hands raised, "I know a good way to handle this."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned, "The old-fashioned way of course. A contest to see which flock is better."

"Not a bad idea." said Iggy.

"Yeah. I think it would be fun." said Angel.

"Totally!" said the twins.

"Then it's settled. We're having a contest" cheered Kole.

Oh boy.

**A/N: Ok! I have most of the rounds for the contest, but I need a few more ideas. If I really like your ideas, I'll mention you in the next chapter! See you next time! Review!**

** Love,**

** Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while! My computer is very slow and annoying so I try to avoid going on it as much as possible. I kept putting off posting the chapter, but I'm working on two other stories right now too. They're both Percy Jackson though one of them is a crossover with Twilight because those just interest me. Anyways, I'm soooooo sorry I made you wait so long. Quiero tu gusta mi historia!( I want you to like this story!)**

**Disclaimer: The ownage of Maximum Ride or Fang(sad face) is not for me.**

_Previously-_

"_Then it's settled. We're having a contest!" cheered Kole._

_Oh boy._

First round- Rapping

"Ok! The first round is a rapping contest! One person from each flock should go head to head in a rap battle. Best rapper wins the round! Any questions?" Kole said enthusiastically. Everybody shook their heads. Max sighed.

"Ok! Who will the rappers be?" Kole said.

"Iggy." said the Old Flock.

"Kole." said the other flock.

"Sweet! Watch out Iggy!" Kole said excitedly, "Iggy goes first."

Iggy stepped forward,

"Yo guys my name is Iggy  
>Hey look it's no biggy<br>Now look Kole  
>Let's go on a stroll<br>For I've got somethin to say  
>You and your flock are losers ok?<br>Me and my flock were here first  
>And I'll admit what we did was the worst<br>But now we're back  
>And you're total whack<br>If you think we're not gettin max  
>Word"<p>

The Old Flock except for Fang cheered.

"Yeah Yeah yeah. But now it's my turn!" Kole stepped forward.

"Now listen up I'm gonna make it fun  
>It'll be interestin for u haven't seen what Kole's done<br>Kole here baby has never lost  
>This here sir is gonna burn like frost<br>You see I've never lost a rap  
>So why don't you rest and take a nap<br>For I need to tell you oh I must  
>Because of you you lost Max's trust<br>Theres alot to be done from you  
>If you want a trust redo<br>Word"

"Burn." said the twins.

The Old Flock looked upset especially Iggy.

Round two- Staring

"Ok! Round two everybody! It's a staring contest! Flocks?" Kole yelled.

"Fang." said the Old Flock.

"Shiver." said the flock.

"This'll be interesting." said Max amused.

Fang and Shiver sat down in chairs facing each other.

"And begin!"

4 hours later-

Fang: o_o

Shiver: o_o

"I can't take it anymore!" Kole suddenly exploded.

"Yeah! I can't hear anything! I'm going to go insane from the silence!" yelled Iggy.

"It's a tie!" Kole said. Everyone else nodded their heads.

Round three- Mind-reading

"Ok! According to a great philosopher, me because no other philosopher knows about mind-reading, if you read the mind of a mind reader, you will be in a continuous loop of mind-reading because you will be reading a mind while they're reading your mind while reading their mind and blah blah blah..." she said waving her hand, "Anywho, the first one to pass out loses. Angel? Danny?"

Angel and Danny walked toward the middle and faced each other.

"And...Begin!"

They stared at each other. After about 5 minutes, sweat was pouring down their faces and they were both shaking violently. They were both pretty close to fainting.

Suddenly, Angel collapsed, her eyes rolling back in her head. Danny joined her half a second later.

"Ok..." said Kole nervously, "Well…um…Danny won, but why don't we take a break and uh give them some uh...medical attention." Everyone nodded.

"Temper?" asked Kole expectantly.

Round four- Talking

"Now that Angel and Danny have uh 'had their nap', it's time for the talking contest!" Kole smiled hugely. "Our flock will have the twins because they share a mind. Other flock?"

"Nudge." they said quickly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kole?" asked Max nervously.

"I'm trying to go easy on the Old Flock. They need at least one chance to win." she said shrugging.

"Hey!" said the Old Flock besides Fang who's eye twitched.

"And...Begin."

"Well I'm Nudge and I like clothes, make-up, animals, stuffed animals, food oh! I love sweets too especially Dr. M's cookies though I haven't had them for a while since we were um banned but they were still good and I miss Ella and I think Iggy does too because I'm pretty sure he likes her" Iggy was fuming at this, but he didn't want to lose so he didn't say anything, "and I think Fang misses Max though he doesn't like to show it but he has been depressed ever since she left" Fang was gritting his teeth, but he also didn't want to lose so he didn't say anything, "I think they're perfect for each other too and so does everyone else I think." She took a breath.

"..."

"Wow." said Kole.

"So she actually does stop?" asked Gazzy amazed.

"Twin time!" said Kole.

"We're Ember and Blizzard. We think we share a mind because we talk si-si-simoltensly wow that's a long word. Actually, we don't want to do this anymore so we're going to get cookies. Bye."

They walked off to the kitchen. The flock stared in shock at them while the Old Flock cheered. Kole grumbled.

"Old Flock wins the round." she sighed.

Round five- Shiver

"Ok! This is a...uh pain contest! Shiver will make one person from each flock feel extreme pain." Kole looked worried but excited.

"Flocks?" Each flock took awhile to decide.

"Fang."

"Temper."

"Before we begin, I have to say that you're not allowed to scream, yell, moan, etc etc. If you do, you lose. And begin!

Shiver stared at them concentrating. Temper and Fang fell to the floor writhing in pain. It was really hard to watch. Finally, after about 10 minutes, Temper moaned. The flock looked upset while the Old Flock cheered.

"Damn. It's a tie and I'm out of ideas." said Kole.

"What do we do?" asked Gazzy.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we eat and discuss what to do next after?" Everybody agreed and headed off to the kitchen.

**A/N: Ok I forgot to ask who should win so I made it a tie. With the twins, I spelled the word wrong on purpose because they're five, I mean seriously. Just wanted to say that. Anyways what should happen in the next chapter?**

**1) Erasers/Flyboys/Etc. attack the flocks**

**2) Jeb comes.**

**3) Dr. M and Ella come.**

**4) Fang and Max have a "love" fight.**

**5) You come up with your own and tell me your idea.**

**Please tell me what you want and REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG guys! I'm soooooo sorry! So yesterday I'm like "Woah its been 3 weeks! I better post!" then dinner was ready and then it was suddenly 11:30 at night. My computer is in my sister's room because that's where the printer is so I was like "CRAP!" I'm soooooo sorry for making you guys wait! Enjoy the story though!**

**Disclaimer: I look to the audience and I say "I do not own Maximum Ride or Fang!" I bow. Curtain.**

Max POV

"Soooooooo...have there been any Flyboys since you kicked Max out?" asked Kole. The Old Flock flinched.

"Yeah, a lot. We moved to Georgia because we couldn't handle all of them. They were kicking our butts everyday." said Iggy.

"Soooo...when did you guys realize you were wrong about Max?" asked Kole.

"10 minutes after she was gone, 200 Flyboys came and attacked us. That was when we realized we were wrong." said Gazzy.

"Can we not talk about this?" asked Nudge, "I really hate and regret what we did and I just don't like this."

"Ok well...what should we do?" asked Bobby.

"You know it's been a long day. I think everyone should go to sleep." I said.

"Maaaaaaaaaax! We don't wanna go to sleep." said the twins.

"I'm in charge and I say you should. Now march!"

There was a lot of grumbling as everyone got up and walked to their rooms. As I headed upstairs, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Fang.

"Max, can we talk?" Fang asked. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go somewhere private." I led him up to the rooftop. The rooftop was beautiful. You could see the whole town from there and at night the stars were beautiful. I spun around to face Fang.

"Ok talk."

"Max," he began, "we need you back. I need you back. We've been falling apart ever since you left." he said.

"First of all," I spat, "I did not LEAVE. You KICKED ME OUT. Second, it's your own fault. You'll just have to deal with the consequences. I have my own flock now and I will not abandon them."

"Max, we promise that you won't ever have to question our trust again. No one has been the same. Angel cries every night, Gazzy and Iggy make less bombs, Nudge stopped talking, and I've...been...depressed. I love you Max. I really do and I want you back. We all want you back."

"You LOVE me? YOU LOVE ME! Where was this 'love' when you were kicking me out? Where was the love in any of you? All I saw was cold and hate. Who the hell do you think you are saying you love me when you didn't even give it a second thought until Flyboys attacked you!" I yelled.

"Max-"

"Go Fang! Just go! Leave me alone! You guys are lucky enough just to be able to stay here! I'm going to kick YOU out if you don't stop bothering me about this!" Fang flinched. I started walking to my room when he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to get my arm loose but he held on.

"No Max. I need you to understand that you have to come back to us."

"Fang let-"

"Let go of her." said a cold voice full of hate. We both froze and looked up to see Shiver standing in the doorway.

"Shiver what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Saving you."

"Well I-"

"This is none of your business. Why don't you go back to your little Kole." Fang said. Shiver growled.

"That bothers you huh? Me talking bad about Kole?"

"Fang, what are you doing? Kole is wonderful." I said surprised.

"You know Shiver you're very lucky. Someone is actually desperate enough to like you." Fang said coldly. I stared at him in shock.

"Fang shut up! Kole is my sister! How dare you speak badly about her! Let go of me!" I wrenched my hand out of his grasp. I looked over at Shiver to see him shaking violently.

"Fang shut up and go to bed. You don't know what you're saying." I said.

"Say one more bad thing about Kole. Come on. I dare you." said Shiver in a scary voice.

"The only type of people who would ever like you are people who belong in asylums. Kole should be locked up for the rest of her life." Fang said. There was a moment of silence and then Fang screamed. Yeah, screamed.

He collapsed to the ground spazzing violently and foaming at the mouth. Suddenly, he stopped. He got up but then looked at a spot on the ground in horror. He bent down and cradled air in his arms while whispering something that I couldn't hear. I saw something glisten on his face and realized they were tears. Tears!

"Shiver, what are you doing to him?" I asked shocked

"Showing him his worst fear."

I glanced back at Fang and then looked at Shiver, "What is it?"

"You dying."

I was shocked. Did he actually love me that much? Was he telling the truth? I looked at Fang and saw him kissing the invisible thing in his arms. My eyes widened.

"Ok Shiver, I think that's enough. He got what he deserved."

Shivered looked at me and then shrugged. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned around to see Fang staring at me.

"Your not dead." he whispered.

"No," I said, "that was all Shiver's doing."

Fang glared at Shiver and was about to say something when he saw the look in Shiver's eyes. Instead, he got up and walked to the door.

"Good night Max. But this is not over." he said.

When he left, I turned to Shiver.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. When it comes to family, I won't let anyone get away with hurting us or talking bad about us."

"I've known you for a year, but I never knew this about you." I said.

"There are many things you don't know about me, but the same goes for you. We don't know a lot about you either, but that doesn't matter. We're still family."

I walked over to Shiver and hugged him. I had never felt more loved.

"Thank you."

**A/N: AAAAAWWWWWWW! Wasn't that sweet? I wanted to include a little something about Shiver in there. I will do that for other characters as well. Anyways, if you're wondering why Fang is acting like that, it's because he's angry and upset about Max. Love you guys and thanks for the reviews!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! The reason why I waited is because I've been working on a new story. It's a Percy Jackson story. The only thing is there is one part that I was having a hard time writing so I asked a friend for help. That was 7 weeks ago. I am now murder angry and I can't put off posting anymore. If you're out there (and I know you are), you better get it to me soon or else! In other news, my computer is falling apart, like the buttons are coming off or getting stuck, falling apart. Grrrrrrrrr… Alright I think I've bothered you with my issues enough. Story time children!**

**Disclaimer: If I could just get my hands on a way to own Fang, I would be so happy …oh and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

I had known Shiver for a whole year and I had never seen him like that. I was proud of him.

After all the drama happened, I went to bed. The next morning, I went downstairs to find everyone chatting with each other except for Shiver and Fang.

Shiver was sitting next to Kole with his arm around her as she was talking to Iggy and Gazzy animatedly about explosives. I kept a mental note in my head to remember to talk about that with them later. Fang was sitting in the corner brooding and glaring. I ignored him.

"So guys, what's the schedule for today?" I asked.

"We want to go to the park!" said the twins.

"We were just there two days ago." I said.

"So?" they asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay! Let's go!"

As we walked to the park, I could feel Fang's gaze on me. Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm happy with my new family! I saw Danny and Temper look over at me. Stupid empaths and mind readers…

When we arrived, Ember, Blizzard, and Angel immediately ran to the sandbox while Gazzy and Danny ran to the monkey bars. Figures. Kole and Shiver walked off hand-in-hand probably to make out in peace. Bobby walked over to me.

"Care to join me on the swings?" she asked.

"Why not." I walked over and sat on a swing watching Nudge, Iggy, and Temper racing down the slides. But where was Fang? I looked everywhere for him but didn't see him.

"Hey Bobby, where's Fang?" I asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was walking into the forest."

I frowned, "Why would he go into the forest?"

"Probably to pout and brood." she replied.

"Do you think we should go look for him?" I asked, "He's been gone for quite a while."

"Alright." she said, "Temper! You're in charge until we get back!"

"OK!" he yelled back. We walked into the forest calling Fang's name.

"Fang!"

"Faaaaaaaaaang!"

"FANG!" No answer. Weird.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked. Bobby frowned thinking.

"I don't know, but we should find him soon. It's getting late."

"Fang!" I yelled again. Suddenly, I heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said still frowning. "Call his name again."

"FANG!" I yelled louder. This time I could hear what sounded like a groan coming from a few feet ahead.

"This way!" I said. We ran as fast as we could but skidded to a stop at what we say. There, lying in a heap on the ground, was Fang.

And he was covered in blood.

**A/N: Oooooooohhhh, what happened to Fang? Will he be okay? Whatever happens, you can find out on Singing in the Feathers. Now if you would like a faster update, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short! i was in a bit of a hurry!**

**P.P.S. My friend (you know who you are), you better get that story to me soon. I know where you live! :(**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was going to update last night, but time flew by. Anyways, about the Percy Jackson story, my friend has it all finished, but her computer is apparently having problems because she says that she keeps emailing the story to me but I'm not getting it. I asked her to print it out if I don't reply that I got it so hopefully I can get it tomorrow, read it, edit, and post it next weekend! Woo! Also, I was sick for a whole entire week (I finished typing my chapters at the time) so I've been LOADED with makeup work. Enjoy the story though!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Fang would be mine and Kole would be in it.**

Max POV

I stared at him in horror. What the HELL happened?

"Max?" Bobby asked waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't respond.

"Max? Max? MAX!" I jumped.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered still not able to comprehend what was in front of me.

"We need to take him to the others, go home, and have Temper heal him. Help me carry him." I nodded and grabbed his head while she grabbed his feet.

"It's going to be okay Fang." I whispered. "You're going to be okay. You have to be."

We carried him out of the forest and towards the others. At the sight of us, everyone ran forward.

"OMIGOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Nudge yelled.

"Holy-"

"What-"

"No!"

"Guys!" I yelled. "Calm down. He's alive, but we have to get him back home."

"Ok everybody, gather around." Bobby ordered. Suddenly, we were back at the house.

"Shiver and Temper, you guys carry Fang to the infirmary. Kole and Iggy, make dinner for everybody. Everyone else who's not Max or anyone I said, go to the table and wait for your food. We will tell you everything when we've healed him. Now go!"

Everyone started scrambling around trying to get where they needed to go.

"Max, come with me." Bobby grabbed my hand and dragged me to the infirmary. Temper was bent over Fang, his eyes closed and his hands on Fang's chest.

"How's he doing Temper?" asked Bobby.

"I can heal him, but he's lost a lot of blood. He's definitely going to need quite a few days of rest."

"But he will make it right?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course he will Max. I'm a healer. I won't let him die. I promise."

I smiled, "Thanks Temper."

"No problem. Now, Bobby I need to talk to you in the hall. You can stay here Max." Temper grabbed Bobby's hand and dragged her into the hallway. I sat down next to Fang.

"Oh Fang," I whispered stroking his hair. "be okay for me. Just please be okay."

Kole POV

"Ok guys, this is gonna sound awful, but I think it's a good thing Fang got hurt." I said.

"Why?" asked Gazzy.

"Max never stopped loving Fang. Anyone can see that. Now that he's hurt, she's being all overprotective and possessive of him. You'll see. She probably won't leave his side unless we convince her to or drag her off."

Everyone smirked knowing that I was right.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nudge.

"Karoake?" I suggested. Everyone shrugged and we walked off to start.

Danny POV

I watched as everyone set up for karaoke, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was too deep in thought.

I'm happy that Max is worrying over Fang. Maybe she'll finally realize she still loves him. I was worried though. Would she leave us for Fang? Would she be able to choose between us? I was surprised when no one else was thing this, not even Max's old flock.

After Max had had her outburst about not leaving, they stopped thing about it and started thinking about staying with us. I wouldn't mind. It would actually be pretty fun. Kole, Iggy, and Gazzy could keep everyone's spirits up. Shiver wouldn't be alone in his whole silence thing, Bobby would have someone to cook with, Temper would just laugh and hang with everyone, and the twins would have Angel to play with.

Angel. She really is one. She is beautiful, smart, and lots of fun. I hope Max's old flock could stay with us. We'd be one big happy family, and I could see Angel more often. I made sure to block my mind while thinking these thoughts. I saw her stand up and start singing some pop song. I wonder if she thinks about me.

I sure hope so.

**A/N: That's it! Yay! It was actually longer than the most recent ones! I made sure it would be. Also, I did Danny's POV because I felt like I wasn't including the others enough and should do one in their POV. Another also, I just realized before I finished writing this (though I probably realized this when I first started writing this and forgot), Danny is the same age as Angel and I thought they were perfect for each other. Them both being the same aged mind readers was totally by accident btw. Another another also, OVER 50 REVIEWS! YEAH! Thank you guys so freaking much! I love you all! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't disappeared! I am so sorry for taking so long but I had MAJOR writer's block! I finally finished it though! Yay! Go me! This is more of a filler chapter but I'll try to write better next chapter. Anywho, you guys probably want to read the story so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own Maximum Ride blah blah blah I want to own Fang blah blah blah**

Max POV

"No!" I growled.

"Max," Kole said, "you've been sitting here for 7 hours. I think you should take a break and get something to eat."

"But what if he wakes up?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here while you eat and will tell you immediately if he wakes up." she said sincerely.

"I'm not leaving." I said. Kole sighed.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this but...EMBER! TEMPER!" Ember and Temper came in the room and grabbed me. Temper grabbed my torso while Ember grabbed my legs.

"Hey! Guys! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No Max. You need to take care of yourself if you want to help Fang." said Temper.

"Yeah Max." Ember said looking at me with wide eyes, "Don't hurt yourself. I don't like it and I don't think he does either."

Damn her adorable eyes. I sighed. I am kind of hungry so I should at least distract myself with food while I wait. They carried me to the kitchen, though I repeatedly protested that I could walk there myself, and sat me down in a chair

"Here Max." Bobby said handing me a plate of her famous, and my favorite, hotdogs**(1)** and chocolate chip cookies.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Bobby. I've just been worried, you know?"

"I totally get it." she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. What's that about?

Kole POV

"Ok guys," I whispered to everyone while Bobby was distracting Max, "We've got to keep Max away from Fang."

"Why? I thought we want them to be together." asked Angel.

"Of course we do. It's just that she'll destroy herself waiting like she is. I can't believe we actually got her to eat. It's a miracle!"

"What do you mean? Has this happened before?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when we first met her at the School. She wasn't eating...or...respon...ding...uh...nevermind." The Old flock flinched as I realized my mistake too late.

"Uh anyways...uh...um..." I felt bad and I couldn't think of what to say.

"Keep her away from the infirmary." Shiver said bluntly. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered and kissed him. He smirked that rally small 'I am so awesome and you're a hot girlfriend' smirk that I loved. Our kiss deepened.

"Uh...guys? Don't we have a plan to accomplish?" asked Temper.

"Oh. Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Max POV

Bobby and I sat in silence as we ate. It wasn't awkward as we have done this before, but the silence made me think of Fang. I swallowed the last bit of food and pushed away from the table.

"Ok well I'm going to go back to the infirmary." I said. Bobby nodded. Suddenly there was an explosion.

"Max! Max!" the twins came running toward me, "Iggy, Gazzy, and Kole set the roof on fire with a bomb!"

"Really?" I asked annoyed. They nodded. I sighed.

"Alright." Time to use the elements.

I could feel the water moving in the pipes in the sink. I moves my arms towards me and the water flew out of the sink. I ran outside with the water following close behind. The water swirled around me and raised me to the roof.

"What the hell!" I yelled. The _whole entire roof_ was on fire, "What kind of messed up bomb did you set off?"

I moved my arms in all sorts of swaying motions. The water followed where my arms swung and put out the fire little by little. Soon, I was feeling worn out. Using the elements usually did that to me.

I finally put the fire out and slowly descended to the ground and collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"What...were...they...doing?" I asked quietly not really talking to anyone.

Kole POV

Mission accomplished.

**A/N: Done! Thank God! My computer is a complete ass so i just wasted an HOUR of my FREAKIN LIMITED time to type when it messed up so i had to redo everything! ARGH i want to CHUCK IT INTO A WALL! Well that's it! Bye! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't disappeared! I've been so busy this March! i turned 15(FINALLY!), I have to memorize two COMPLETELY different scripts for two COMPLETELY different plays, i had to audition for a class(I didn't make it :'(), and I also had MAJOR writer's block...and...uh...I think that's it...OH! I got a new laptop for my birthday so no more asshole computer! Yay!**

**Also, check out my poll! Please!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I have the desire though to own Fang.**

Fang POV

I am floating in the ocean in the middle of a hurricane. I can feel the waves crashing over me over and over again. Every time I come up for air, another wave would pull me under and try to drown me. The water is so black and the waves are jerking me in different directions. I can't tell which way is up or down.

At times, I can hear an angel's voice and I try to swim towards it, but it always moves away from me. I try to call out to the angel but each time I end up swallowing more water. I cough and sputter and strain to hear the angel's beautiful voice again. Normally, most people would give up and let the ocean sink them down to the bottom but as Max once told me, I'm almost as stubborn as her. I won't allow this goddamn ocean to trap me in its abyss.

Where am I? I look around but there is no land anywhere. Usually when I realize I'm in the middle of nowhere, I start to panic, Then, the angel's voice fills my head and I remember that Max would never panic, never give up.

I try to fly but to no avail. My wings are too soaked, too heavy. I heave my wings upwards, but the waves are too strong. Dammit!

At other times, the waves are so strong that I can't even open my eyes. Water fills them and it burns so much. My eyes feel so heavy and I try to open them, but the waves won't let me.

Water rushes up my nose and fries my brain like bleach. Crap. I just made a Twilight reference. Do you see what whatever the hell this is does to me? Back to my inspiring monologue...

I feel like I'll soon be brain-dead from all this water burning my mind. I can't snort(what a strange word) this water out and when I try, the burning gets worse.

My energy is draining. I'm running on vapors! If this continues for much longer, I won't be able to fight back. I won't be able to break free from this god awful ocean. I won't be able to see Max's beautiful, angry face.

I can't give up! I would run to the end of the world to see her again, even if she hates me. I would fight off a thousand Erasers single-handedly if I could see her face. I would fight this dark, hateful ocean if I could see her face, just one more time.

I try to speak her name. Nothing. I can't even move my mouth without having water pour down my mouth.

_Faaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggg..._

The angel is back. I look around again but I can't find her. I try to swim but at that moment, a giant wave loomed over me. I look up in horror and watch as it crashes down on me.

My eyes close and my mind shuts down as I feel the water tug me into the darkness.

**A/N: I seriously wrote this like 5 minutes ago so don't judge me! I seriously just had that inspiration 5 freaking minutes ago. Also I know it's a bit confusing but it's pretty much what Fang's feeling in his unconsciousness. Thanks for the reviews and thanks Metal Flowers for that inspiring(wow I'm using that word way to much) speech to "GET MY BUTT BACK IN ACTION AND UPDATE MY MAX IS KICKED OUT STORY!" Thanks again! Review!**

**Also PLEASE check out my poll!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! Browniesarethebest here! I finally got Microsoft on my new laptop! Woo! I thought I'd celebrate by updating! Yeah!...Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang…No Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

Sitting in a room alone for a long time with no one to talk to can be really boring. I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for Fang. If he was awake right now, I'd probably scream and yell at him about how stupid he was to get attacked. Which reminds me. What the hell attacked him? I had a bad feeling about what it was, but I really didn't want my theory to be true to ignore it. I mean if it was true…

What was that?

Something moved in my hand.

I looked down and saw Fang's hand twitch in mine. Fang's hand _twitched._ And then a miracle happened:

Fang _groaned._

"Fang!" I grabbed his shoulders and got close to him, "Wake up Fang. Wake up."

He groaned again,

"Angel?" he asked.

"No Fang. It's me. Max." I said confused. Why is he asking for Angel?

"Angel." he sighed. What the in the hell is wrong with him? Did he hit his head harder than we thought?

"Fang. Wake up." I said a bit angrier now.

"Angel." he said again. Now I'm pissed.

"FANG!" I yelled slapping him across the face. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at me, "What is wrong with you? Why do you keep saying Angel? You don't…'like'…her do you? EW! That would be disgusting!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You keep saying Angel." I said.

"Oh, I heard an angel's voice so…" he trailed off realizing who the 'angel' was.

"Oh." I said intelligently. He thinks I sound like an angel? Just the thought of that gave me butterflies in my stomach, "Well, I'm glad you're ok! You're finally awake!"

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"3 days. When we found you, you were practically dying. There was so much blood. What happened?"

He sighed, "First, you should get the others in here. They need to know too."

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't. Move." I ran out of the room calling for the others, "Guys! Get in the infirmary! Fang's awake!"

"Awake?" asked Gazzy amazed.

"Yes! Awake! Now hurry!"

Everyone ran towards the infirmary, excited to finally see Fang awake. I walked in last and saw everyone sitting on the floor in a semicircle facing him and talking excitedly. I stepped into the circle and sat next to him on the bed.

"Alright Fang," I said after everyone settled down, "everyone is here. Now tell us. What happened?"

Everyone leaned in, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well," he started slowly, dragging out the word, "I was walking in the forest, trying to gather my thoughts on our…situation, when I heard something. I stopped and listened, but I didn't hear the noise again. I continued walking, but I was on alert. I continued walking until I heard a twig snap. I turned toward where I thought the noise came from, but nothing was there. I decided then that it was probably a good idea to head back so I did. After awhile though, I sensed someone following me. I stopped again, but this time I heard footsteps heading my way. I started running and I heard the footsteps speed up too."

"Do you know what it was?" Iggy asked interrupting Fang's story. I blinked and sat up, not realizing I was leaning towards him.

"Shh, let me finish the story. I'll get there soon enough. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. I heard the footsteps speed up and I contemplated flying away. I decided against it in case it was just a thug. I didn't want him or her seeing my wings and figuring out we're here. I turned around to fight this person when I was tackled to the ground."

"Who was it?" the twins asked eagerly. Fang looked at them.

"I looked up and found myself staring at the ugly, hairy face of an Eraser." We all gasped including me. I mean, Erasers? What are they doing here? I thought we escaped them.

"Yes. An Eraser. I could feel his hot, disgusting breath on my face as he sneered at me. I kicked up and he flew off me. I hopped up and got into a fighting stance when I noticed even more Erasers. There were hundreds surrounding me. I tried to yell out to you guys, to try and give you some sort of warning when one of the Erasers shot towards me and gripped my mouth hard. I tried to fight him off, but then the others ran towards me and started attacking me. I tried to get out, but I was overwhelmed**(Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed...hehe...YJ reference)**. Finally, one of the Erasers kicked me in the head and knocked me unconscious. That's the last thing I remember." He finally finished and looked at me.

"Erasers." said Danny, "This is bad."

"What do we do Max." asked Angel.

They all looked at me, looking for some sign of hope. I stared back at them until finally I sighed and closed my eyes. I reopened them and stared straight at Fang.

"We hunt them down."

**A/N: I love having Microsoft on my new laptop. It's so wonderful! I can now just type whenever! Yay! Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! They're really appreciated! Also, this will probably only be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many…maybe like 5 or 6, I don't know, but I really want to start a new story too. And thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts and stuff! You guys are awesome! Also my Tiny Max story will be taking a bit longer but I promise it will be up soon! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fang's story has finally been told people! And it only took me like 4 chapters! I am excited for this! I've been working on another story that should be out soon…hopefully. Anyways, I barely got any reviews. Come on people! You need to review more! They help me update faster! Anyways, here's chapter 11.**

**Also, I reread this and I realized I forgot to put Shiver in for the POV...Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Fang is hot whether he's in a coma or not, but I do not own him…or Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

"Hunt them down?" asked Temper.

"Yes. We are going to hunt them down and make sure they never bother us again!"

"Yeah!" Kole yelled standing up, "We fly to the School, nuke the place sky high, and make sure those hairy-butted Erasers and stick-up-their-ass whitecoats never experiment again!"

"…well…yeah…that's a pretty good way to put it." I said.

"You know she really knows how to give a good speech when she wants to." Bobby said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Gazzy said enthusiastically, "Ig and I can make the bombs-"

Kole cleared her throat.

"-and Kole too. Then we drop them on the School and fly away with an epic explosion behind us."

"What if there are others like us in the building?" asked Nudge.

"We'll send a small team in to rescue anyone in there. We don't want to send everyone in. We'll get captured that way. Once the team comes out and flies away to a safer distance, we nuke the place!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" cheered the others.

"Ok, now here's exactly what we're going to do…"

Fang POV

Nuke the place, huh? Not a bad idea. I'm excited for this.

Shiver POV

Cool. This will definitely make Kole happy though.

Gazzy/Iggy/Kole POV

We're gonna nuke a building! We're gonna nuke a building!

Danny/Angel POV

Of course Gazzy, Iggy, and Kole are thinking the same thing. I can't wait for the School to be destroyed though. Woo!

Bobby POV

School! You're going down!

Temper POV

Adios School!

Nudge POV

I can't wait! The School will be gone! We'll live happily ever after! OH! Like a fairytale! Yay! I'd be the princess definitely! And so could the other girls! The guys would be the knights too! Wow, that would be awesome! I wonder what it's like to live like a princess. I bet it's pretty awesome and…

Ember/Blizzard POV

No more School! No more School!

Max POV

Let's do this.

We arrived late at night, about 10:30ish, I think. We huddled in the trees, waiting for the perfect time to ambush the place. Down below, I could see about three Erasers guarding the entrance. Only three? They must not expect us to actually come here. Or maybe they're trying to throw us off guard? Or maybe…UGH! Now I'm just confusing myself! Let's just go with the first one. It's less confusing.

"Alright, do you guys remember the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, Fang, and Bobby will go in and see if there are any other experiments and we wait out here for you." said Kole, "When you come out and when you are far away and safe, Iggy, Gazzy, and I will blow the place! The others are here to 'supervise' and provide muscle if we are attacked."

"Good. Ok, everyone ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok. Go!"

Bobby, Fang, and I silently flew on to the top of the building and glided down carefully. We landed behind the Erasers and knocked them out before they could even make a sound. We slipped through the doors and ran as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Guys," I whispered, "look for any suspicious doors or signs that'll tell us if there are others."

"I hate to break it to you Max," Fang whispered back, "but _all _of these doors look suspicious and there are _no _signs _whatsoever_."

"Don't be a Negative Nancy, Fang." Bobby whispered, "Something around here must tell them what is where. This place is too big for them to have memorized it all."

"See Fang?" I asked, "Bobby is staying on the positive side." I glared at him, "You should too."

Suddenly, Fang tensed and stopped, "Do you hear that?"

Bobby and I stopped and listened. We could faintly hear a door opening farther down the hallway.

"This way." We quickly dashed around the corner as a whitecoat walked by. We sighed in relief. That was too close.

"Come on." We started running down another hallway when one of the doors suddenly slid open.

"Crap." I breathed. We leaned as far into the wall as possible. Luckily, the whitecoats walked the other way. Not wanting to get caught, we ran into the room before the door could slide closed.

We turned around to face the room and gasped at the same time. Row after row, column after column, there were cages everywhere! And each and every last one of them were filled with an mutated kid.

"Whoa." I exhaled, "Look at all these kids!"

"My God, this is disgusting!" said Bobby, "Think of all the families that are ruined because of these stupid whitecoats!"

"God dammit! Those assholes!" Fang growled.

"Let's just release them and get the hell out of here." We split up and started opening up the cages.

"Who are you?" one kid asked. It was a small girl, no older than 7. She had fangs and leathery wings. She must be part bat or something.

"I'm here to save you. Just follow the others out of the building and be as quiet as possible." She nodded and hurried toward the other fleeing mutants.

After about 10 minutes, we regrouped and made sure that the last few experiments left the room and followed the others.

"Ok guys. This is it. Are you ready to escape from this hellhole?" They nodded, "Good. Let's go!"

We ran down the hallways back to where we first entered the building.

"There's the door! Go! Go Go!" The experiments started pouring through the door.

"That's it guys. Come on. Faster!" said Bobby.

"Stop!" A whitecoat was running towards us from we just came from. Not to far behind him, were 30 Erasers.

"Come on! Move it!" yelled Fang.

The last kid got through the door and we ran after them. I had just made it outside when a searing pain exploded from the back of my head.

"Max!"

**A/N: Woah! What's going to happen now? Haha. Anyways now that i have Microsoft, and the story is nearing its end, I am updating faster. Thanks again BlackVenom for motivating me to update faster! Woo! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So…there's not much to say. I have the first chapter of the Percy Jackson story and the Teen Titans story done. I'm not going to post them until I finish these two stories though. Also, I don't want to update the Percy Jackson story until my friend emails me those two chapters. I don't want it to sit there and not be updated sooo…yeah… Here's chapter 12.**

**Oh and also… OVER 50 REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Who's excited for the Maximum Ride movie? I am! Fang better be hot though…I don't own Maximum Ride…or Fang… **

Fang POV

"Max!" Bobby and I yelled. Max crumbled to the ground. Standing behind her with a bat in his hand was Jeb Batchelder.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"You have had your time of peace. It was only a matter of time until you needed to return here." He reached for Max.

"No!" I yelled running towards him, "You. Will. Not. Have. HER!"

I slammed into him and we fell to the ground. I turned towards Bobby, "Bobby! Grab Max and get her out of here!"

Bobby nodded and picked up Max. She flew off, luckily avoiding Erasers. I turned my attention back to Jeb to see him slam a fist into my face.

"Augh!" Blood started dripping out of my nose. I growled and punched him in the face too. We started rolling around throwing punches and kicks. He's definitely gotten stronger since we last met.

"Give it up, Fang!" Jeb yelled, "No matter where you go. No matter where you hide! We will always find you!"

"You think we'll give up, just like that? You've got a lot to learn if you think you can break the spirit of us Avian-Americans!"

"_I'm_ not the one who's going to break your spirit. _They_ are." He pointed behind me. I turned around to see hundreds of Erasers standing behind me. There were too many to count. They were holding both flocks except for Bobby, Max, Kole, and Gazzy.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

"Look around, Fang." Jeb said, "Your little revolution has been defeated. Do you really think there is anything you can do to stop us?"

"I don't know about him, but I do." said a voice. We all looked up to see Max, Bobby, Kole, and Gazzy flying above us.

"What can you possibly do, Max? The majority of your friends have been captured." Jeb said.

"Yeah, but while you all were distracted by Fang, we set up the bombs." She grinned.

We looked to where she was pointing and saw bomb after bomb on the roof of the building.

"That's right! If you guys don't want to be well-cooked crispies," Kole yelled grinning like a maniac, "then maybe it would be a good idea if you moved."

"Attack Omega!" Bobby yelled, "Just like we planned!"

So suddenly that there was no time for the Erasers or Jeb to react, everyone in custody of an Eraser burst into an explosion of punches and kicks. Surprised and caught off guard, the Erasers dropped them. They, along with Bobby, Kole, Gazzy, and myself flew off to a safer distance.

"Let me tell you one thing Jeb!" I heard Max yell, "You should never mess with us Avian-Americans! It will come back and bite you in the ass!"

Max raised her arms and threw them towards the bombs. Almost like a crowd wave, each row of bombs lit up with fire. I guess this is part of her control the elements power… lighting up bombs.

The lightshow that came with the explosion was pretty awesome. The building exploded into a thousand pieces of ash and debris. The faces of Jeb and the Erasers were enjoyable as well. I felt strangely satisfied by the destruction of the School. The others probably did too.

Max was still flying above the remains of the building. It's amazing that she wasn't affected by what just happened. She should have been burned alive…or at least hit by some of the wreckage.

I thought she would be done and would fly over to us,, but there was more to come. She raised her arms once again and swiftly and sharply pushed them out on either side of her.

A rift opened up in the earth beneath what was left of the building. Plaster, cement, bricks, Erasers, and best of all, Jeb, fell in and descended towards the center of the earth. Watching that was also strangely satisfying.

Max brought her arms back together and the rift closed. She seemed to float towards the ground, but then collapsed. We rushed over to her and held her up.

"Max," I said almost silently, "that was amazing."

"Yeah," she replied panting heavily, "but it takes a _lot_ of energy out of me. Kind of like how transforming takes energy out of Kole."

"Ah," Kole sighed, "Someone to share the burden with."

"Not now Kole." Temper said.

"No," Max said, "We did it. We took down the School. Kole is setting a good example of what we should be doing. Joking, laughing, and just being happy in general."

"We did good today." said Bobby.

"We should celebrate!" Iggy exclaimed.

"How about a party?" suggested Shiver. Everyone stared in shock. It's not everyday you hear someone like Shiver suggesting a party. You'd expect someone like him to hate parties.

"That's a great idea!" yelled Kole, "Balloons, streamers… AND BROWNIES! YES! BROWNIES! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY! WOO!"

"Yeah, it's perfect." Max grinned, "Bobby? Take us home."

**A/N: You know what? I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter… That actually makes me really really sad. The thought of ending this story, and ending it only after like 13 chapters really saddens me. But it must end sometime I guess. But at least this means I can upload my Percy Jackson story soon! Yay! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys…I think this is the last chapter…yeah it is…I'm…kind of sad, or happy, or…something I think. I don't know how I feel actually. This story did not go where I first thought it would, but I'm happy it went this way. I think it's a good ending. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just read the story in all! You guys are super awesome! I remember when I first started writing this story and wanting to post it on Fanfiction…God that was so **_**long **_**ago. Like September! Anyways thanks again! You guys…you guys…my god I don't know what to say…thanks again! Here's chapter 13! The last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang! I don't like saying it but I kind of have to which frustrates me!**

Max POV

Everyone was having a good time. Bobby, Temper, and Gazzy were dancing like idiots on the dance floor, Nudge and the twins were talking a mile an hour, and Shiver and Kole were making out. Kole had brownie all over her face… Is that brownie in her _hair_? How does Shiver stand that?

Angel and Danny were talking in a corner looking at everybody once in a while. They really were cute together… and now they are staring at me. Well mind readers, I think you look cute together! They blushed and looked away from each other.

Where is Fang? I haven't seen him in a while. I hope he didn't run off again. I thought he learned his lesson after the whole attacked-by-an-Eraser-thing.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Fang slightly smiling at me.

"Hey," he said, "why aren't you partying. You _are_ the one who took down the School. You deserve this party more than anyone else."

"It's weird to think that the School and Jeb are gone. After so long of running from them, I can't really process that we don't have to anymore."

"Well, even if it is hard to comprehend, you should still be celebrating. You shouldn't be standing here doing nothing. Come on." He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. He was actually a pretty good dancer. Who knew?

"Excuse me? Hello? Shut up!" Everyone stopped talking and the music turned off. Kole was standing on the stage looking murderously pissed. At least she cleaned the brownies off of her face and hair, "Thank you."

"I'd like to dedicate this amazingly awesome party to Max! Thanks for getting rid of the School, Max! You rock!"

"Woo! Go Max!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Come on up here, Max!" 

"No, I really shouldn't-" I got cut off as we pushed her towards the stage.

"Max! Max! Max! Max!" everyone chanted.

"Guys!" They quieted down, "You know I couldn't have done this with you. If you hadn't set up the bombs or distracted Jeb and the Erasers, I wouldn't have been able to light the bombs and bury the building."

"That still was awesomely epic!" the twins yelled.

"Ok! Enough of the heart-filled speeches! Let's continue this party people!" Kole yelled. The music came back on and everyone filed back onto the dance floor. I smiled. It was nice to see them enjoy themselves like this. It rarely happens. I guess now that the School is gone, they can do it more often.

"Hey, what is Shiver doing?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see Fang.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look." He pointed to the stage. Shiver was up there tapping the microphone. The music turned off once again and everyone stared at him.

"Shiver, what are you doing?" asked Kole.

"You know I love you, Kole." Kole's eyes widened, "I'm going to show these people why you love me. So I'm dedicating this to you."

He grinned at her and cleared his throat, "Hit it Bobby."

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

He…he has a beautiful singing voice. It's amazing that a person who rarely speaks could sing so beautifully. My eyes wandered over to Kole. She had tears in her eyes! Tears of joy, but tears in her eyes!

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me _

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Fang held his hand out and grinned. I smiled in return and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. The others moved out of the way and surrounded us and Kole, who was still staring up at Shiver in shock.

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah) _

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me _

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change _

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same _

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok _

_You know I'll say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are _

_The way you are, the way you are _

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah._

I love you, Kole." Shiver said smiling slightly at her.

"Shiver." she breathed. She was smiling hugely and crying, "That was- that was beautiful!"

"Anything for you, Kole." He got off the stage and they kissed. Everyone cheered. I think now would be a good time for my announcement. I got up on the stage.

"Hey, guys!" everyone turned towards me confused, "I have an announcement to make. As you all know, there has been much debate on the whole flock issue." They nodded, "I've decided to let everyone stay. You guys showed how much you really cared last night. All I can say is…thanks."

"Max," Iggy said, "we should apologize. We never should have kicked you out and we really are sorry."

I smiled, "I've already forgiven you."

The Ol- the flock sighed in relief.

"Does that mean we all get to live together?" the twins asked.

I grinned, "Yes."

"Woo!" Everyone cheered at the same time. Everyone hugged and high-fived each other. I saw Danny peck Angel on the cheek. I knew they liked each other. Looking around, I noticed everyone getting along really well. They were talking, laughing, and dancing. I made the right decision. We'll be like those cheesy fairytales. We'll live happily ever after.'

I grinned and joined my family in the fun.

**A/N: The story is over. Wow. I have to tell you I was having a serious brain fart while typing this. I was watching TV, Disney Channel to be exact, when they showed an old Mickey Mouse cartoon while playing "Just the Way You Are" and I was like "IDEA!" Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and just taking the time to read this story. Look out for when I post the Percy Jackson story! Woo! I finished my first story ever! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
